


come closer, i'll let you

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom Xiao Zhan, Getting Together, Kink Exploration, M/M, Puppy Play, Sub Wang Yibo, pretty light on the Dom/sub stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: Yibo sighs out shakily and says in a very soft voice:“Oh, I’m a good boy, really.”Xiao Zhan’s vision dips with how quickly blood rushes to his cock at that, and he has to swallow twice before responding.“You are?” It comes out a lot lower than he had intended, and he’s just praying that Yibo can’t tell how suddenly turned on he is. “You’ll have to prove that to me at some point.”---Xiao Zhan thinks that Yibo is quite like a puppy. Yibo wholeheartedly agrees.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 51
Kudos: 485
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	come closer, i'll let you

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [come closer, i'll let you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839432) by [pochtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica)
  * In response to a prompt by [sin_stories (from_those_fandoms)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_those_fandoms/pseuds/sin_stories) in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> for the following prompt:  
>  _xz realizing wyb tends to perk up when called 'puppy' or 'pup' and occasionally makes lil noises in his throat instead of using his words when addressed as such, so wonders if the boy knows about petplay/petspace. he teases the younger to find out if his assumption is correct and when it is he has to hunt down the flustered boy later to offer to play together (bc he's whipped and wants) and wyb gets so fucking excited and happy and is all 'holy shit yes gege ofc!' (bc he's also whipped and wants). then, we have the main event! the day the scene takes place!! xz helps him slip and wyb already owning a collar and going non-verbal would be real cute and all that good stuff it's up to you, but i want the little pup to get attention and if he doesn't then i want him to be whiny about it and then get attention ya know_
> 
> This maybe went a litttlleee off prompt but I hope it fulfils your puppy!yibo desires regardless, prompter! These two just kinda took the reins (leash?) and i ran with it hehe,,,,

Despite his cold exterior, Wang Yibo is energetic, noisy, and high maintenance. He’s just like a puppy, really, and Xiao Zhan tells him as much one day on set.

“Y-yeah?” Yibo responds, and fumbles with Bichen, and shoots him a wide-eyed look. Xiao Zhan narrows his eyes at the suspicious response. Yibo is never nervous.

“You want constant attention, have too much energy, and you’re so annoying.” He lists, hitting Yibo in the chest with Chenqing after each point, and Yibo clutches at himself as if he’s wounded. “I swear, if you start humping my leg I am quitting the show.”

Yibo laughs loudly and hits at Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. “If I get to that point you have permission to spray train me.”

“Don’t think that I won’t! Wang Yibo, you better be careful—!” Xiao Zhan makes a movement and hissing sounds as if he’s spraying a bottle in Yibo’s face and the other man laughs, batting at his hands.

“Ah! I’ll behave!” Yibo gasps through giggles, “Zhan-ge, I’ll behave!”

“You’d better. You’ve got no respect at all, Wang Yibo, no respect and no heart.”

“I’ve got plenty of heart! Didn’t you see my acting earlier? Only a man with heart could look so passionate!” Yibo slaps his chest and laughs at Xiao Zhan’s rolling eyes.

“Oh yes, yes, Lao-Wang is very passionate, he’s so good.” Xiao Zhan nods in false respect and Yibo hits at him, his long sleeves flying through the air in a blur.

It’s a perfectly normal interaction, just part of their usual banter.

At least, it should be, but when they are finished for the day and Xiao Zhan is in his hotel room, he finds himself listing the similarities between Yibo and a puppy and finds that he’s able to make quite a few. He’d be a good dog, Xiao Zhan thinks, he may be difficult to train at first, but loyal and dependant. He’s surprisingly cute too, despite the cold exterior, and Xiao Zhan can imagine him as something intimidating but gentle, a bit feisty, perhaps a Doberman Pinscher. Something handsome. Eager to please but doesn't show it.

The realisation that he’s lying in bed thinking about what his co-star would be like as a dog suddenly hits Xiao Zhan and he’s filled with a wave of embarrassment. He throws his hands over his face and groans; out of the idle fantasies he’s had in his life this is certainly one of the stranger ones. Obviously the day had been too hot, or something, and it’s gone to his head, making him think about how cute his co-star would be as a dog.

It’s fine, Xiao Zhan thinks, he will just not think about it anymore and it doesn’t have to become some weird thing.

\---

It becomes a weird thing.

It’s hot again and Xiao Zhan really is not made for long periods in the sun, especially when wearing three layers of black hanfu.

Yibo is particularly clingy today, shouting “Zhan-ge!” across sets and trying to get his attention when he’s not filming. Xiao Zhan usually has no problem with it, usually is the one giving as good as he gets, but it’s truly too fucking hot today; his neck is sweating under all the hair and he’s having to have his face dabbed and makeup reapplied every fifteen minutes, and maybe this is why his temper is a little short.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo calls for the umpteenth time and tugs at Xiao Zhan’s shoulder to get his attention, “Zhan-ge,”

At the second tug, Xiao Zhan whips around barks out, “Get down, Yibo!” hitting Yibo’s arm off of his shoulder.

Yibo immediately freezes and puts his hands down, and the air about him changes completely as if he’s been cut to half his size. Xiao Zhan feels guilt prickle up his chest.

“Ah, sorry, Xiao Zhan,” He says sheepishly but stays standing next to Xiao Zhan as the makeup artists come over to prepare them for another shot. “I’ve got too much energy again today.”

“You always have too much energy, Wang-laoshi,” Xiao Zhan sighs and is relieved that Yibo doesn’t seem to be too hurt, or in any way weirded out by Xiao Zhan shouting at him like an untrained pet. “I wish I had as much energy as you, but I’m old and tired these days.”

“Ah, it’s true. Zhan-ge is very old and tired.” Yibo agrees, and Xiao Zhan makes a noise of affront but is cut off before he can respond by a makeup artist turning his face and after that, they’re being called to take their places ready to film.

If Yibo is quieter after that, Xiao Zhan supposes he's just had enough of being irritating for one day, and it definitely has nothing to do with the way Xiao Zhan had ordered him to stop.

\---

Extended downtime in between scenes is rare and sacred, especially downtime alone. It’s late in the night, almost 1 am, and Xiao Zhan is sitting at one of the tables outside one of the closed restaurants near the hotel. It’s completely deserted, which is why he’s there, giving himself time to think and be alone.

The sound of footsteps, loping and eager, let’s him know of Yibo’s approach long before he is in sight. Xiao Zhan sighs good-naturedly and tilts his head back so he can look up at Yibo. He looks young out of makeup and costume, boyish with his usual mix of oversized t-shirt and baggy shorts.

“Enjoying your time alone, ge?” Yibo asks, before coming to stand next to the chair that Xiao Zhan is sat in.

“I was,” Xiao Zhan replies, only half-joking. Yibo shuffles for a moment before dropping down to squat next to him, his head in line with Xiao Zhan’s hip.

“I just wanted some time to think.” Xiao Zhan continues, now looking at the top of Yibo’s head. He’s such a strange kid; he goes from coming across as a man of the world, mature past his years, to a twenty-one-year-old boy who has to sleep with the lights on and screams at the sight of a cicada. It’s unsettling sometimes, not knowing exactly how to classify him.

“Don’t get much of that lately.” Yibo agrees.

“True.” Xiao Zhan agrees. Being out here with Yibo is alright, he supposes. “Are you staying down there?”

“Mm, if that’s okay with you?”

Xiao Xhan breathes out through his nose and rests one hand on the top of Yibo’s head. He keeps it there for a second before threading through the soft strands, obviously recently washed. Yibo makes a small noise in his throat and pushes into it, and Xiao Zhan really can’t remember what it was that he was thinking about before Yibo came.

“You’re just like my cat,” Xiao Zhan says when he feels like it’s been quiet for a little too long “She’s exactly the same, hunting me down just to be pet on the head.”

“You said I was like a puppy before,” Yibo says and his voice is quiet, a little rough, and Xiao Zhan gives him a little tug on his hair.

“If you’re a puppy you’re the most demanding one I know. Go be cute or something, all you do is try to get attention from me.”

“I’m cute.” Yibo turns his head to look up at Xiao Zhan with big, dark eyes, streetlights casting a yellow glow over his cheekbones. He’s so handsome, Xiao Zhan thinks. A little vulnerable too, mulling around as if he needs someone to give him direction, to take control for a while. His throat clicks when he swallows; this train of thought is so dangerous with the man in question practically on his knees in front of him.

The way that Yibo immediately brings up the puppy thing is interesting, though. Interesting in a few ways.

“You’re fishing for compliments. Save it.” Xiao Zhan is pretty proud of how normal his voice sounds and manages to look back up at the sky without somehow exposing all his innermost secrets. “Anyway, I thought you were supposed to be cool now, not cute.”

Yibo laughs quietly at that, catching Xiao Zhan’s eye and they look at each other for a few moments before Yibo clears his throat and says, “You’re right. I’m very cool. Don’t forget it.”

After a minute Xiao Zhan finds his hand carding Yibo’s dark hair and it’s so intimate to feel the warmth radiating from his scalp, the small movement of his breaths. He pets him gently, scratching his nails against Yibo’s head which gets him a soft pleased noise, and Xiao Zhan finds it surprisingly easy to relax into it and accept the quiet companionship.

Yibo stays there with him for the better part of an hour, and Xiao Zhan’s heart beats uncomfortably hard in his chest all the while, as they chatter quietly about anything and everything except for what it is that’s happening between them right now.

That night, after they’ve both headed back to their respective rooms, Xiao Zhan comes hot and fast into his palm with the thought of Yibo on his knees, eyes bright and teasing as he laughs up at him in his mind’s eye.

\---

It’s cooler the next day, not quite as unbearable as it has been, and they’re filming outside which means that while having the disadvantage of no air conditioning, there is plenty of space to stretch out and relax in. Xiao Zhan is squatted at the side of the set, perching on a large piece of fake rubble, and he tosses a little bit from one hand to the other. Yibo’s back to his high energy self, and when he spots Xiao Zhan he bounds over.

Upon seeing his approach, Xiao Zhan lobs the prop rubble he had been messing with at Yibo who catches it easily, twisting to pluck it from mid-air.

“Toss it back!” Xiao Zhan calls from his small distance away, but Yibo must not have heard him and drops the rock on Xiao Zhan’s lap when he reaches him. As soon as it hits his lap, Xiao Zhan throws it again, and Yibo just kind of stares at it, watching the rock arch through the air then hit the ground a hundred yards away.

“You wanna go fetch it?” Xiao Zhan isn’t sure what possesses him to let the words come out of his mouth, but the thing is that Yibo does, and half jogs to where the rock had dropped, his robes and long wig trailing behind him. Staff are weaving about them and Xiao Zhan can see a couple of cameras trained on them for the behind the scenes footage, but it’s not like they’re doing anything strange. Just… playing fetch?

When Yibo brings the prop rubble back this time he drops it into Xiao Zhan’s outstretched hand, and squats down like a sprinter, ready for the gun to fire.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” Xiao Zhan asks and chucks it anyway, a little harder this time, and Yibo sprints to snatch the rock before it hits the ground. Someone shouts from the side of the set, probably meaning something along the lines of ‘stop running about, you’re going to mess up your costume’, and Yibo pulls a guilty face when he returns. He sits next to Xiao Zhan on the pile of rubble and stretches out, lean body arching under the sun.

“I’m going to be in trouble,” Yibo singsongs when he catches a few of the crew pointing in their direction, talking amongst themselves.

“You’ve just got crazy energy. Go run some laps.” Xiao Zhan bats at him with a lazy hand and Yibo laughs.

“That’d really get them going! Wanna race, Zhan-ge?” His eyes are sparkling and he looks like he’ll take off as soon as Xiao Zhan says the word, so Xiao Zhan grabs Yibo by the shoulder, keeping him down.

“Aiya, calm down, you’re so bad.” Yibo’s grin widens at this and he pretends to snap at Xiao Zhan. “Stop it! Bad dog!” Xiao Zhan points a finger in his face and it’s not the kind of thing he would ever say to anyone else, but Yibo is practically begging for it.

It feels almost as if they’re flirting, which is dangerous, and they should probably stop, but Yibo sighs out shakily and says in a very soft voice:

“Oh, I’m a good boy, really.”

Xiao Zhan’s vision dips with how quickly blood rushes to his cock at that, and he has to swallow twice before responding.

“You are?” It comes out a lot lower than he had intended, and he’s just praying that Yibo can’t tell how suddenly turned on he is. “You’ll have to prove that to me at some point.”

Yibo’s voice is definitely also an octave lower when he responds with a little, “Yeah?” and Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to meet his eyes, is kind of afraid of what he might see there. This is the stupidest thing he’s done for a long while, but his dick has hopelessly latched onto the image of Yibo on his knees at his feet, Xiao Zhan calling a good boy and patting the side of his face, and he can’t seem to stop that train of thought before it leaves the station.

There’s shouting and waving from over near the set and Xiao Zhan isn’t sure if he’s thankful or not for the distraction. Yibo looks as if he’s about to implode, his ears red and eyes dark, and Xiao Zhan would laugh at him if he didn’t know that he looked exactly the same.

\---

Xiao Zhan barely waits two minutes after everyone is de-costumed and makeup-free before grabbing Yibo by his arm and marching him to the corner of the dressing room.

“You’re into it right.” Xiao Zhan says into his ear, voice low despite the loud chatter in the room, “The puppy thing?”

Yibo’s eyes practically roll back in his head and oh, Xiao Zhan cannot wait to take him apart.

“Mm-hm.” Yibo hums affirmatively, one big hand looping around Xiao Zhan’s wrist, holding him tight. “Zhan-ge.” His voice is rough.

“I’m going back to my room. If you want, you can join me later, and we can try some things out?”

“Things?”

“Yeah, puppy. If that’s okay with you?”

Yibo makes a soft noise and sways inwards for a second before he seems to get control of himself. Fuck, this is such a bad idea, but Xiao Zhan might actually explode if they keep this up, and from the looks of things Yibo is feeling the same way.

“It’s okay. Later?”

“Maybe half an hour? Gives me time to get ready.”

Yibo nods, and Xiao Zhan slowly takes a step back. When he’s sure that Yibo isn’t suddenly going to collapse, he ducks his way out of the dressing room and makes his way to the shuttle bus that will take him to the hotel.

Now to find out what the hell he’s going to do with him.

\---

Xiao Zhan has no experience with kink. Yibo obviously does to some degree, and that’s fine, but Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to somehow traumatise him through being a bad… partner? Dominant? Handler? Owner?

He’s in his lounge pants, lying on his hotel bed, and is desperately trying not to get hard thinking about what he’s going to do with Yibo. He doesn’t want to answer the hotel room door with a boner, but it’s difficult when he has been spending the past twenty minutes thinking about exactly what he’d like to do to the other man, most of them involving his mouth on Xiao Zhan’s cock. He obviously likes being called puppy, which is great, that’s easy, but does he want to be praised or perhaps scolded? The idea seems a little intense to Xiao Zhan considering that they haven't even kissed yet. Is kissing even a part of this? You wouldn’t kiss a dog, maybe that’s off-limits?

He’s almost worked himself up to sending Yibo a WeChat message and calling the whole thing off when he hears a knock at the door. Xiao Zhan cracks it open and there stands Wang Yibo, all Nike shorts and oversized white shirt, looking slightly awkward in the hallway. Xiao Zhan steps back to let him in and Yibo immediately goes to sit on the bed, hands in the pockets of his shorts.

“So, I-- I’m not sure if this is a good idea--”

“I brought my collar.”

They speak over each other and then both freeze.

“Your collar?” Xiao Zhan’s voice goes high at the end and Yibo curls into himself minutely.

“Ah, you said…” Yibo pauses as he realizes what Xiao Zhan said, “..not a good idea?” he chuckles a bit, then raises his head, all false bravado. “You chickening out, Xiao Zhan?”

“No, no, I thought you might, uh--” Xiao Zhan swallows “Your collar?” He repeats.

“If you’ve changed your mind let me know before I embarrass myself.” Yibo’s chin is tilted up and his eyes have hardened, and Xiao Zhan has to reassure him right now before he blows this entire thing.

“Oh, oh puppy, yes. Of course.” Yibo’s eyes soften when Xiao Zhan walks over to stand in between his knees at the foot of the bed, and it’s like something clicking in place between them. It feels right when Xiao Zhan cups Yibo’s face with one hand and feels all the tension drain out of him when he says quietly, “Let me see it.”

Yibo brings his hands out of his pockets and clutched in one is a black leather band, almost definitely a dog collar bought from a pet store. The idea of Yibo going out of his way to buy a collar for himself, a collar that he wears to feel good, sets Xiao Zhan’s blood rushing south and all of the tiny worries he’d had about not being into this are immediately washed away.

He’s seen photos of Yibo in fashion collars, but something like this is different. It’s intimate, and Xiao Zhan feels vaguely honoured to be allowed to know this part of Yibo’s life.

“You bring this with you everywhere?”

“If I can,” Yibo answers carefully, and closes his eyes and relaxes fully into the hand against his face. His cheek is warm and soft, and Xiao Zhan gently traces his thumb against his cheekbone. “Feels nice. To just wear.”

“I bet it does.” Xiao Zhan agrees. The leather feels well worn, and Yibo has to have had this for years. Who had taught him about this kind of thing, he wonders, or perhaps it had just been a natural thing that had developed over time, just something that Yibo needs. Xiao Zhan can't find it in himself to care too much, whatever the reason, it’s bought them to this point now.

“Do you want me to put it on you?”

“Please.”

“Okay. I’m gonna set down some ground rules first though.” Xiao Zhan moves to sit next to Yibo on the bed and he’s a little proud of how put-together he sounds. “First off, if you don’t like anything, just say stop and we will.” Yibo nods his understanding. “I don’t want to hurt you or be mean to you. I also don’t want to do anything rough that will impact filming, is this all okay?”

“It’s okay.”

“Good. Is there any line you want to draw? Anything I shouldn’t do or say?”

Yibo shakes his head, “No. Do anything you like to me.”

“Yibo.” This comes out a lot less put together than his previous words, and Xiao Zhan catches Yibo’s grin before he ducks his head away. “This is my first time, be nice to me.”

Yibo’s eyes are huge as he whirls around and Xiao Zhan laughs.

“Not my first time ever! My first time doing this, um, domming.” The words come out awkward, but Yibo just presses his head to Xiao Zhan’s shoulder and sighs.

“I trust you. I really trust you. I haven’t had someone else do this with me. I don’t really want to talk too much about it, it’s a little… Anyway, just tell me what to do, Zhan-ge, and I’ll be good for you.”

With those words, the last of any trace of uncertainty is completely gone.

“Okay, puppy.” Yibo makes a soft pleased noise and Xiao Zhan brings a hand to the side of Yibo’s face to turn him towards him for a light kiss. They just press their lips together, gentle and sweet, and Yibo hums in the back of his throat.

“Let me take care of you.”

Xiao Zhan moves to get behind Yibo and kisses the top of his head as he wraps the leather collar around his neck, sliding the tongue through the metal buckle. He tests the give with a couple of fingers and feels Yibo go boneless against him, his weight pressing into Xiao Zhan as he does the buckle up.

“There we go, how’s that feeling?” Xiao Zhan asks against the back of Yibo’s neck. He presses a kiss over the buckle, then another against the knob of his spine, and Yibo hums out another small noise. “Good?” Yibo nods and turns his body so he’s facing Xiao Zhan, who pulls him into a kiss.

Yibo isn’t submissive to the kiss like Xiao Zhan had expected. Instead, he climbs up into Xiao Zhan’s lap and licks into his mouth, slow and hot. Xiao Zhan grunts into his mouth and lets his hands run up Yibo’s sides, racking up his oversized t-shirt until it’s bundled under his armpits. Fuck, he feels like he’s suddenly jumped into the deep end of the pool without being able to swim because there are definitely some steps that they’ve missed here, but then Yibo’s teeth take Xiao Zhan’s lip and bite gently and he figures he can learn as he goes.

“C’mon, let’s get this off.” Yibo lifts his arms to allow Xiao Zhan to tug off his top, and once it’s off he leans back in for another kiss. He gasps into Xiao Zhan’s mouth when he pinches a nipple, and then makes a deeper sound when he does it again, rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger.

“Sensitive?” Xiao Zhan smirks and Yibo nips at his lower lip again in retaliation, harder this time. “Don’t be bad.” He pinches Yibo’s nipple one last time, just to wind him up.

“Mm, fuck, you’re gorgeous.” Xiao Zhan sighs, trailing his hands over Yibo’s chest, and Yibo preens at the praise, smiling toothily before he loops his arms over Xiao Zhan’s shoulders. Xiao Zhan quickly flips them on the bed, Yibo pressed beneath him, and he starts kissing down his body, first under his jaw, then over the collar, down his neck, until he reaches a dark nipple. He flicks his tongue over it followed by his teeth.

“Ah!” Yibo gasps and fists one hand in Xiao Zhan’s hair to hold him there, keeping his mouth against him. “Yeah, fuck, Xiao Zhan, yeah,”

“Bossy.” Xiao Zhan mutters into his chest, and Yibo just laughs airily and pushes him towards the other nipple.

“Fuck,” Yibo arches his back as Xiao Zhan’s hand slides into his shorts and takes hold of his half-hard dick through his briefs. Yibo rolls his hips against the friction and tosses his head to the side, gritting his teeth against a moan.

Xiao Zhan rests one elbow near Yibos head and pushes his thumb against his teeth.

“None of that, c’mon, let me hear you.” Yibo opens his mouth on a moan as Xiao Zhan presses one thumb to the head of his cock through his boxers and the other thumb slides into his mouth.

“Good boy,” Xiao Zhan feels Yibos cock jump at the praise and his own twitches in sympathy. “You like being good for me, puppy?” Yibo nods and sucks at Xiao Zhan’s thumb, hips rolling into the hand on his dick.

“Mm, okay, shorts off.”

Yibo wiggles his shorts down in record time, then wraps his legs firmly around Xiao Zhan, crossing his ankles to keep him secure above him. Xiao Zhan immediately has his hand back on Yibo’s dick and is delighted to see a dark spot forming on the front of his briefs.

“Already wet for me, puppy?”

Yibo whines are the words and tugs Xiao Zhan down for a kiss, and Xiao Zhan bares down so that he’s pressed against Yibo, rolling into him, working his hand in between the two of them.

Kissing Yibo is good, he’s eager and rough, which is something Xiao Zhan appreciates immensely. Yibo grabs Xiao Zhan’s ass and guides his speed, and they are lost in the heat sizzling between them for a few minutes until Xiao Zhan pulls back. He looks down at Yibo who is flushed with his mouth open in a pant. He can feel himself sweating, a drip rolling down his back as he watches Yibo gasp below him.

“Well, I’m gonna go over the script.” Xiao Zhan says suddenly and hops off the bed. He walks— rather shakily— to the armchair chair set in the corner of the room, grabs the script off of the small coffee table as he goes, and finally sits on the chair with his knees spread wide. Yibo gapes from the bed, chest heaving. He’s obviously more worked up than he’d been trying to let on and Xiao Zhan lets his gaze fall on him, heavy.

“Yibo, here.” He points to the space in between his knees and Yibo practically scrambles off the bed to get there, kneeling on the rough carpet with his hands on Xiao Zhan’s thighs, the heat of his palms burning through the soft fabric of his sleep pants.

“Carry on being good and I’ll give you something nice, okay?” Xiao Zhan holds his script in one hand and uses the other to scratch at Yibos head. Yibo is trembling, and his hands dig into Xiao Zhan’s thighs for a second as he struggles to maintain control of himself.

Xiao Zhan tries to read the script, he really does, but Yibo is between his legs making little noises and is very close to his half-hard cock that is obvious through his thin pants. But this is what he’s here for, so he slides his hand to the back of Yibo’s head and guides him towards his crotch. Yibo instantly nuzzles against his dick and then inhales deeply which shouldn’t be as hot as it is but Xiao Zhan’s fingers tighten in his hair and his hips jerk forward minutely.

When Yibo licks along the length of his-- now much harder-- cock, his tongue drags along the fabric, and Xiao Zhan hisses and fists his hand in Yibo’s hair to yank him back.

“Be good. Wait for it.”

Yibo whines and nuzzles closer again until his nose is in the crease of his thigh. He huffs against Xiao Zhan’s leg, and Xiao Zhan watches as his shoulder starts moving in jerky little motions. Yibo huffs again, his eyebrows furrowing, and Xiao Zhan tugs his head back further so that Yibo is arching slightly.

“Are you touching yourself?” Xiao Zhan hadn’t even noticed Yibo’s hand leave his thigh. Yibo looks up at him, eyes glossy, and nods.

“Stop. You don’t touch yourself. Only I touch you.”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo’s voice cracks in protest.

“Ah, so he can talk! I thought you’d forgotten how to, I don’t think you’ve ever been this quiet.” Yibo makes a face that doesn’t quite reach the look of irritation he’d obviously been aiming for.

“Come back here and keep your hands on my legs. Wait for me to finish this.” Xiao Zhan makes a show of turning a page of the script, trying for nonchalance, but Yibo is making small noises that are probably unconscious as he shifts on the floor and rests his head on Xiao Zhan’s thigh, watching him. His gaze is like a physical weight, wanting, and Xiao Zhan struggles to concentrate on the words.

He turns another page and clicks his tongue; Yibo has started running his hands up and down his legs.

“Hands still.”

The huff that Yibo gives is petulant, and Xiao Zhan finds himself sliding down the chair slightly so that Yibo is even closer to his dick. He looks down for a second and they both see the way Xiao Zhan’s cock twitches in his pants when they make eye contact. Not looking away, Xiao Zhan sighs and puts the script down on the arm of the chair.

“Can’t help yourself?” He asks, and Yibo shakes his head. He’s so obedient like this-- Xiao Zhan has a dazed moment where he imagines collaring Yibo on set, having him calm and compliant as they work, doing exactly as Xiao Zhan asks. His cock jumps again and Yibo laughs out a tiny breath.

“Can’t help yourself?” Yibo repeats back to Xiao Zhan, cocking an eyebrow, and oh, is that how he wants it to be?

Xiao Zhan makes a show of reaching into his pants to pull out his cock, jacking it a couple of times to get himself fully hard. Yibo watches silently, and Xiao Zhan continues to stroke himself, looking down at Yibo between his legs. Precome slicks the way as he starts getting into it, and Yibo’s hands start moving further up Xiao Zhan’s thighs. The sight of his big hands getting closer to Xiao Zhan’s cock riles Xiao Zhan up even more and he grips at the base of his dick, holding it steady.

“You’re really desperate, huh, puppy?” Xiao Zhan says as if he’s not the one who’s about to come. “You want this? You want me to give you this?”

Yibo nods and opens his mouth, sticking his tongue out. Fuck, fuck, Xiao Zhan hadn’t expected that. A drop of precome rolls down over his fingers and Yibo makes a little noise.

“Okay, okay you can have it.” Xiao Zhan gives in and drags Yibo’s head towards his cock, sliding his hand around his chin as he feeds the length into his mouth. “There we go, good boy.”

Yibo is good, his hands stay propped on Xiao Zhan’s thighs as he sucks. He sets the pace, dipping low until Xiao Zhan’s cock hits the back of his throat then pulling back up to tongue at the head.

Xiao Zhan drops his hand to the collar around Yibo’s neck and slides his fingers in between leather and skin, making it tight against Yibo’s adam's apple. He swallows around Xiao Zhan’s cock and Xiao Zhan tugs his fingers back, pulling him further up his dick, before pushing him back down. Yibo moans.

“Oh, puppy look at you. Look at those pink lips wrapped around my cock.” Yibo’s eyes roll back at the praise and he sucks hard. Xiao Zhan barely manages to hold on, tugs at the collar. He wonders if he fucked Yibo’s throat and pulled the collar at the same time, would he be able to feel the pressure of the leather against his cock?

“You like this? You like being good for me?” Xiao Zhan can’t tell if the bobbing of Yibo’s head is in agreement or just to fit more of this dick down his throat but it’s good, good enough for him to push Yibo’s forehead back, his cock pulling out of his mouth mid suck with a lewd noise.

“Can I come on your face?” Xiao Zhan doesn’t wait for Yibo’s response before his hand is wrapped around his dick and he’s jerking off frantically, toes already curling as he approaches orgasm embarrassingly quickly. “I’m going to come on your face.”

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo breathes shakily and watches the slick movement of Xiao Zhan’s hand.

“Ah, puppy, lean back, face up.”

Yibo leans back and closes his eyes, before opening his mouth again like he had earlier. It’s impossible for Xiao Zhan to hold on any longer when faced with such an erotic visual, and he comes in thick stripes across Yibo’s face, a little of it getting on his tongue but mostly across his cheeks, over one eye. Fuck, he looks so used, and Xiao Zhan’s cock gives one last weak jerk at the knowledge that he did this to Yibo.

“God, Yibo,” Xiao Zhan pushes his calf in between Yibo’s legs, and Yibo jerks forward against the friction on his own cock. “Rub off on me, this is all you’re getting today.”

Yibo makes a high noise in the back of his throat and grinds against Xiao Zhan’s leg once, twice, and then comes in his underwear, shuddering through it with open-mouthed pants.

“Good boy.” Xiao Zhan is almost as out of breath as Yibo, who has hung his head while he pants. “Stay there, let me get something to clean you up,”

Xiao Zhan almost trips as he swings one leg over Yibo’s kneeling form so that he can go to the bathroom. He grabs a flannel and wets it with some warm water then squats down next to Yibo and starts wiping the come off his face. Yibo hums and flutters his eyes open once he’s clean.

“Hi,” He sounds almost shy and Xiao Zhan feels his heart do a flip in his chest.

“Hi, yourself. I’m gonna take your collar off now, okay?” Yibo leans his head into Xiao Zhan’s shoulder as he undoes the buckle, pulling the leather tongue out slowly. Once he slides the collar off of Yibo’s neck Xiao Zhan rubs his thumbs against the soft skin of his throat that has rubbed raw in places. It should be fine by the morning.

“You were so good, that was really good.” Xiao Zhan says, and Yibo breathes out like he’s been waiting his whole life to hear those words and nuzzles into Xiao Zhan’s neck.

“Mhmm. It was nice.” Xiao Zhan winds his arms around Yibo and holds him gently. He’s not too sure about what the etiquette here is, and is even more unsure of what Yibo wants.

“Is this something you’d want again?” Xiao Zhan asks into the side of Yibo’s head, his mouth pressed against his hair. “Because I can do that if you want.”

There’s a beat of silence and Xiao Zhan wants to swallow his tongue, stupid, it was obviously a one-time thing, if he wasn’t so easily attached--

“Really?”

Yibo’s voice is small, but it cuts off Xiao Zhan’s racing thoughts.

“‘Really’? Honestly, Wang Yibo, who wouldn’t love the opportunity to boss you around for a bit?” Yibo snorts into his neck. “I, uh, also thought it was nice, for the record.”

Yibo unravels himself to look Xiao Zhan in the eye.

“I could tell by the way you came all over my face.” He says mildly, and Xiao Zhan gasps.

“Hey!” He hits Yibo’s shoulder in mock outrage. “You didn’t complain.”

“How could I complain while my mouth was full, Zhan-ge?”

“Ugh, you’re terrible.”

Yibo grins wide and presses a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s cheek before crawling over to Xiao Zhan’s hotel bed.

“I think you love it.” Yibo quips as he kicks off his (gross) soiled boxers and gets into bed naked, wrapping the sheets around himself.

“That’s up for debate.” Xiao Zhan grumbles and gets up off the floor to look down at the mound of sheets vaguely resembling a human body. “Are you stopping here then?”

“Yes. It’s the least you can do after defiling me.”

It’s a relief that Yibo is immediately back to his usual bratty self. It relaxes Xiao Zhan enough to get onto the bed and curl his body around Yibo’s back.

“I think I preferred it when you were quiet and doing what I told you.”

“You’ll just have to do this again then.” Yibo pokes his head out of the sheets to turn around to look at Xiao Zhan’s face, dangerously close.

“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan breathes out, eyes focused on Yibo’s mouth, which tilts up in a lopsided smirk.

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow!” A little laugh slips out of Xiao Zhan’s mouth unbidden “Give an old man time to recover!”

“We don’t have to do the whole thing, it could be just this?” Yibo flips over fully so that he’s face to face with Xiao Zhan and wiggles his arms around him like an octopus. It’s devastating, Xiao Zhan thinks to himself, he has absolutely no chance of escaping this without falling in love.

“Just this, as in cuddling in bed?” Xiao Zhan tries to joke, but he’s sure that Yibo can feel the speed of his heart that is currently moments away from beating out of his chest.

“Yeah.”

“It sounds suspiciously like you’re asking to come over tomorrow to cuddle.”

“You don’t want to? Fine by me, you can pass up this once in a lifetime offer, go ahead—” Yibo teases, and Xiao Zhan cuts him off before he can start monologuing or even worse, actually change his mind.

“No, no. I’d like that. I mean it. I really liked the uh, puppy stuff, but also everything else.” Xiao Zhan’s mouth is dry and he feels embarrassed when he says “I like you.” Like he’s a third-grader asking out the girl he’s had a crush on for weeks.

“Good. I like you too. If you couldn’t tell.” Yibo sounds even smugger and Xiao Zhan wants to hit him. He settles on humming happily.

“Good.”

“Good.” Yibo’s grin is shit-eating and Xiao Zhan snorts at him.

“Now you’re just being annoying, give me some of those sheets and go to sleep.”

“You’ll have to cuddle me for them.”

Xiao Zhan’s put upon sigh is ruined by the grin on his face as he shuffles closer to Yibo and allows the other man to curl around his back, rearranging the sheets to cover them both.

“Goodnight, Zhan-ge.” Yibo says and presses his nose into the back of Xiao Zhan’s neck, warm and comforting.

“‘Night, Yibo.”


End file.
